1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination changing apparatus for changing combinations of relationships between manipulation directions of control levers, pedals and the like and drive directions of actuators.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a hydraulic shovel, the four working machines such as an upper rotary body, a boom, an arm, and a bucket are typically actuated by manipulating the left and right control levers provided at the left and right side of an operator""s seat.
Conventionally, combinations of relationships (referred to as operation patterns hereinbelow) between manipulation directions of the two, left and right, control levers and actuation directions of the four working machines differed depending on manufacturers of hydraulic shovel.
Therefore, when an operator who got used to operating a hydraulic shovel manufactured by company A operated a hydraulic shovel manufactured by other companies B or C, his fatigue was increased because he had no experience in operating such shovels. Furthermore, a large burden was placed on the operator because he had to operate while being aware of the difference between the operation patterns.
Accordingly, inventions and devices relating to operation pattern switching for switching the operation patterns in hydraulic shovels have been created.
In Japanese Utility Model Gazette No. 6-38935, a device (an idea) was disclosed of switching operation patterns of a hydraulic shovel by switching the path of hydraulic fluid.
By contrast, in skid steer loaders, the working machine is comprised of a boom and a bucket. The left and right traveling bodies (wheels or crawlers) are actuated by actuators for the two, left and right, traveling bodies, which are provided at the left and right side of the vehicle. The left and right traveling bodies are independently driven by hydraulic motors respectively provided at the left and right side of the vehicle. The left traveling body of the vehicle is independently driven by a drive mechanism specially provided at the left side of the vehicle body and a speed thereof is changed independently. Similarly, the right traveling body of the vehicle is independently driven by a drive mechanism specially provided at the right side of the vehicle body and a speed thereof is changed independently. The drive mechanisms are composed of respective hydraulic pumps and hydraulic motors.
In a skid steer loader, four traveling bodies and working machines, namely, a boom, a bucket and two, left and right, traveling bodies are actuated by manipulation of left and right control levers provided to the left and right of the operator""s seat.
The combinations of relationships (operation patterns) between manipulation directions of the two, left and right, control levers and actuation directions of the four traveling bodies and working machines differ depending on the manufacturer of skid steer loader. Various operation patterns are shown in FIGS. 18(a) to 18(d).
As shown in FIGS. 18(a) to 18(d), a left control lever 6L and a right control lever 6R are provided to the left and right of the operator""s seat 80.
In the operation pattern shown in FIG. 18(a), the manipulation directions of the left control lever 6L correspond to the actuation directions (left-forward, left-rearward) of the left traveling body and actuation directions (boom up, boom down) of the boom, and the manipulation directions of the right control lever correspond to the actuation directions (right-forward, right-rearward) of the right traveling body and actuation directions (bucket dumping, bucket excavation) of the bucket. Thus, the left and right traveling bodies are actuated by manipulation of the left and right control levers 6L, 6R.
In the operation pattern shown in FIGS. 18(b) and 18(c), the manipulation directions of the left control lever 6L correspond to the actuation directions (forward, rearward, right turn, left turn) of the left and right traveling bodies, and the manipulation directions of the right control lever correspond to the actuation directions (boom up, boom down, bucket dumping, bucket excavation) of the boom and bucket. Thus, the left and right traveling bodies can be actuated by manipulation of only the left control lever 6L.
In the operation pattern shown in FIG. 18(b), the left and right traveling bodies are turned by rotation manipulation of the left control lever 6L and the bucket is actuated by rotation manipulation of the right control lever 6R.
FIG. 19 illustrates a hydraulic circuit diagram relating to a case (FIGS. 18(b) and 18(c)) in which the left and right traveling bodies are actuated only by manipulation of the left control lever 6L.
As shown in FIG. 19, the left control lever device 5L is composed of the left control lever 6L, a bridge circuit 45 in which four shuttle valves 41, 42, 43, 44 are connected in a ring-like fashion, and hydraulic passages 11, 12, 13, 14 linking the left control lever 6L and bridge circuit 45. Passages 11, 12, 13, 14 are passages in which hydraulic signals (pilot pressure) are generated according to manipulation of the left control lever 6L in the frontward, rearward, rightward, or leftward direction, respectively.
Passages 11, 12, 13, 14 are linked to inlet openings of shuttle valves 41, 42, inlet openings of shuttle valves 43, 44, inlet openings of shuttle valves 42, 43, and inlet openings of shuttle valves 44, 41, respectively.
The outlet openings of shuttle valves 41, 42, 43, 44 are linked to a forward movement side port 32F of right traveling body control valve 32, forward movement side port 31F of left traveling body control valve 31, rearward movement side port 32R of right traveling body control valve 32, and rearward movement side port 31R of left traveling body control valve 31, respectively. The capacity of a hydraulic pump 33 for the left traveling body is changed by the left traveling body control valve 31 and the capacity of a hydraulic pump 34 for the right traveling body is changed by the right traveling body control valve 32.
The hydraulic pump 33 for the left traveling body actuates the left traveling body via a hydraulic motor. If a hydraulic signal (pilot pressure) acts upon the forward movement side port 31F of left traveling body control valve 31, the capacity of the hydraulic pump 33 for the left traveling body changes to the forward side and the left traveling body is actuated in the forward direction. Furthermore, if a hydraulic signal acts upon the rearward movement side port 31R of left traveling body control valve 31, the capacity of the hydraulic pump 33 for the left traveling body changes to the rearward side and the left traveling body is actuated in the rearward direction.
Likewise, if a hydraulic signal acts upon the forward movement side port 32F of right traveling body control valve 32, the capacity of the hydraulic pump 34 for the right traveling body changes to the forward side and the right traveling body is actuated in the forward direction.
Furthermore, if a hydraulic signal acts upon the rearward movement side port 32R of right traveling body control valve 32, the capacity of the hydraulic pump 34 for the right traveling body changes to the rearward side and the right traveling body is actuated in the rearward direction.
Thus, if the left control lever 6L is manipulated in the forward direction, the vehicle xe2x80x9cmoves forwardxe2x80x9d, if it is manipulated in the rearward direction, the vehicle xe2x80x9cmoves rearwardxe2x80x9d, if it is manipulated in the rightward direction, the vehicle xe2x80x9cturns rightxe2x80x9d, and if it is manipulated in the leftward direction, the vehicle xe2x80x9cturns leftxe2x80x9d.
On the other hand, the right control lever device 5R is composed of the right control lever 6R and hydraulic passages 15, 16, 17, 18 linked to the right control lever 6R. Passages 15, 16, 17, 18 are passages in which hydraulic signals are generated according to manipulation of the right control lever 6R in the forward, rearward, rightward, and leftward direction, respectively. Passages 15, 16, 17, 18 are linked to a boom-down side port 72a of boom control valve 72, boom-up side port 72b of boom control valve 72, a bucket-dumping side port 73a of bucket control valve 73, and bucket-excavation side port 73b of bucket control valve 73. The hydraulic fluid is supplied to the boom control valve 72 and bucket control valve 73 from a pump 71 for working machines. The hydraulic fluid controlled by the boom control valve 72 and bucket control valve 73 is supplied to the boom hydraulic cylinder and bucket hydraulic cylinder, respectively.
If a hydraulic signal (pilot pressure) acts upon the boom-down side port 72a of boom control valve 72, the boom hydraulic cylinder is driven downward and the boom is actuated downward.
If the hydraulic signal acts upon the boom-up side port 72b of boom control valve 72, the boom hydraulic cylinder is driven upward and the boom is actuated upward. Likewise, if the hydraulic signal acts upon the bucket-dumping side port 73a of bucket control valve 73, the bucket hydraulic cylinder is driven to the bucket-dumping side and the bucket is actuated to the dumping side. Furthermore, if the hydraulic signal acts upon the bucket-excavation side port 73b of bucket control valve 73, the bucket hydraulic cylinder is driven to the bucket-excavation side and the bucket is actuated to the excavation side.
Thus, if the right control lever 6R is manipulated in the forward direction, the boom is actuated downward, if it is manipulated in the rearward direction, the boom is actuated upward, if it is manipulated in the rightward direction, the bucket is actuated to the dumping side, and if it is manipulated in the leftward direction, the bucket is actuated to the excavation side.
FIG. 20 illustrates a hydraulic circuit diagram relating to a case (FIG. 18(a)) in which the left and right traveling bodies are actuated by manipulation of left and right control levers 6L, 6R.
The explanation of structural elements common with FIG. 19 is omitted.
The left control lever 6L is connected to the hydraulic pump 33 for the left traveling body and boom control valve 72 by passages 91 and 92, respectively. The passage 91 is a passage in which a hydraulic signal is generated according to manipulation of left control lever 6L in the forward and rearward direction. The passage 92 is a passage in which a hydraulic signal is generated according to manipulation of left control lever 6L in the leftward and rightward direction.
The right control lever 6R is connected to the hydraulic pump 34 for the right traveling body and bucket control valve 73 by passages 93 and 94, respectively. The passage 93 is a passage in which a hydraulic signal is generated according to manipulation of right control lever 6R in the forward and rearward direction. The passage 94 is a passage in which a hydraulic signal is generated according to manipulation of right control lever 6R in the leftward and rightward direction.
Thus, if the left control lever 6L is manipulated in the forward direction, the vehicle xe2x80x9cadvances forward and to the leftxe2x80x9d, and if it is manipulated in the rearward direction, the vehicle xe2x80x9cmoves rearward and to the leftxe2x80x9d. Furthermore, if it is manipulated in the rightward direction, the boom is actuated downward, and if it is manipulated in the leftward direction, the boom is actuated upward. If the right control lever 6R is manipulated in the forward direction, the vehicle xe2x80x9cadvances forward and to the rightxe2x80x9d, and if it is manipulated in the rearward direction, the vehicle xe2x80x9cmoves rearward and to the rightxe2x80x9d. Furthermore, if it is manipulated in the rightward direction, the bucket is actuated to the dumping side, and if it is manipulated in the leftward direction, the bucket is actuated to the excavation side.
As described above, the vehicle such as a skid steer loader has an operation pattern (will be referred to as the first operation pattern) in which the left and right traveling bodies are actuated by manipulation of only one control lever (left control lever 6L) and an operation pattern (will be referred to as the second operation pattern) in which the left and right traveling bodies are actuated by manipulation of both the left and right control levers 6L, 6R.
Furthermore, by contrast with hydraulic shovels and the like, the vehicles such as skid steer loaders have a high frequency of complex actuation of traveling bodies and a low frequency of actuation of working machines. Therefore, an operation pattern (will be referred to as the third operation pattern) is also present in which the working machines are actuated by foot manipulation of a pedal, while the left and right traveling bodies are being actuated by manipulation of control levers.
As shown in the above-described Japanese Utility Model Gazette No. 6-38935, though there is the conventional technology for switching the operation patterns when a working machine is actuated, there is no conventional technology relating to switching between the first operation pattern, second operation pattern, and third operation pattern in case a traveling body is actuated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for switching between the first operation pattern, second operation pattern, and third operation pattern, improve controllability of a vehicle such as a skid steer loader, and reduce the burden on the operator.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, in order to attain the above-described object, an apparatus for changing a combination of control devices and actuators is provided, this apparatus comprising:
two, left and right, first control devices (5L, 5R) for outputting a plurality of first manipulation direction signals according to a plurality of manipulation directions,
two, left and right, second control devices (15L, 15R) for outputting a plurality of second manipulation direction signals according to a plurality of manipulation directions,
actuators (33, 34) for left and right traveling bodies, which are provided for each of the left and right traveling bodies of the vehicle for actuating the left and right traveling bodies in respective directions by driving in a driving direction corresponding to an input driving signal, and
actuators (72, 73) for at least two working machines, which are provided for each of at least two working machines for actuating the at least two working machines in respective directions by driving in a driving direction corresponding to an input driving signal, and
in which the combination of manipulation directions of the first and second control devices (5L, 5R, 15L, 15R) and driving directions of the actuators (33, 34, 72, 73) is changed,
wherein a first switching valve (40) for switching the combination of a plurality of input signals and a plurality of output signals and a second switching valve (140) for switching the combination of a plurality of input signals and a plurality of output signals are provided,
the first manipulation direction signals which are output from the first control devices (5L, 5R) and the second manipulation direction signals which are output from the second control devices (15L, 15R) are input as input signals to the first switching valve (40) and the second switching valve (140), and a predetermined output signal of the output signals that are output from the first switching valve (40) is input as an input signal to the second switching valve (140), and
the output signals, excluding the predetermined output signal input to the second switching valve (140), among the output signals of the first switching valve (40) and the output signals of the second switching valve (140) are input as driving signals to the actuators (33, 34) for the traveling bodies and the actuators (72, 73) for working machines.
The present invention in accordance with the first aspect thereof will be described below with reference to FIG. 1, FIG. 2, FIG. 3, FIG. 6, and FIG. 7.
FIG. 6 illustrates the configuration of a first switching valve 40 shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 2, and FIG. 3. FIG. 7 illustrates the configuration of a second switching valve 140 shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 2, and FIG. 3.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, when operation is conducted according to a first operation pattern S1, a pattern switching lever 46 of the first switching valve 40 is switched to the first operation pattern S1, as shown in FIG. 6, and a pattern switching lever 146 of the second switching valve 140 is switched to the first operation pattern S1, as shown in FIG. 7. As a result, as shown in FIG. 1, a correspondence is established between the manipulation direction signals that are output from the control device 5L, which is one of the two, left and right, first operation devices 5L, 5R, and drive directions of actuators 33, 34 for the left and right traveling bodies. Therefore, the left and right traveling bodies can be actuated by manipulation of only one control lever (left control level 6L).
When operation is conducted according to a second operation pattern S2, the pattern switching lever 46 of the first switching valve 40 is switched to the second operation pattern S2, as shown in FIG. 6, and the pattern switching lever 146 of the second switching valve 140 is switched to the second operation pattern S2, as shown in FIG. 7. As a result, as shown in FIG. 2, a correspondence is established between the manipulation direction signals that are output from the left first control device 5L and drive directions of the actuator 33 for the left traveling body, and between the manipulation direction signals that are output from the right first control device 5R and drive directions of the right travel actuator 34. Therefore, the left and right traveling bodies can be actuated by manipulation of both the left and right control levers 6L, 6R.
When operation is conducted according to the third operation pattern S3, the pattern switching lever 46 of the first switching valve 40 is switched to the third operation pattern S3, as shown in FIG. 6, and the pattern switching lever 146 of the second switching valve 140 is switched to the third operation pattern S3, as shown in FIG. 7. As a result, as shown in FIG. 3, a correspondence is established between the manipulation direction signals that are output from the first control devices 5L, 5R and drive directions of the actuators 33, 34 for traveling bodies.
Furthermore, a correspondence is also established between the manipulation direction signals that are output from the second operation devices 15L, 15R and drive directions of actuators 72, 73 for working machines. Therefore, the working machines can be actuated by foot manipulation of the left and right pedals 16L, 16R, while the left and right traveling bodies are actuated by manipulation of control levers 6L, 6R.
As described above, in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, when a traveling body is actuated, switching can be conducted between the first operation pattern S1, second operation pattern S2, and third operation pattern S3, controllability of a vehicle such as a skid steer loader is improved, and the burden on the operator is reduced.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, in the apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, the first switching valve (40) and the second switching valve (140) are provided in the same body (47).
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, as shown in FIG. 9, the first switching valve 40 and the second switching valve 140 are provided in the same body 47. Therefore, various passages such as passages connecting the two switching valves 40, 140 can be shortened and space can be saved.